


Got to Runaway

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Learning Curve [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Got to Runaway

Dean spaced for a second. “My what now?” He asked. “I don’t  _HAVE_ any kids.” He said, slightly angry.

“Sorry I bothered you. Mom said to call you if something happened to her. I won’t bother you again. Just pretend you never found out about me.” A lot of your friends had dads who didn’t want them.

Dean sighed. “Put Sammy in the phone, kid.”

Walking towards Sam, you held out the phone. “Nice meeting you, uncle Sam.” You said quietly.

“Where are you going?” He asked, brows furrowed.

“Doesn’t matter.” You shrugged.

Sam held his finger up for you to wait and put the phone to his ear. “Dean?”

Dean sighed. “Who’s the kid?”

“Name’s Julianne, looks about 9? Your eyes, y/h/c hair.” He shrugged, leaning back against the slide.

“I’ll meet you at the McDonalds. See this kid for myself.”

Sam looked around, noticing you slipped away. “Uh,  _slight_ problem with that…”

* * *

As soon as there was the chance, you ran off. Your mom was gone, and your dad didn’t believe you. So, why stick around? Your feet were pounding on the pavement, your breath coming out in pants.

You were running back to the apartment that you had shared with your mother. It was coming up on day three of her being gone. So far, you’d done well in hiding that fact.

Once in your apartment, you closed the door and went to your room. You did have school the next day.

* * *

Dean paced in the playground. “How do you lose a  _kid_?” He asked.

“You seem awfully worked up when you’re convinced she isn’t yours.”

“She’s a KID, Sam. Who was sitting in the park at midnight. If that doesn’t scream something’s wrong, I don’t know what does.”

Sam sighed. “Well, she has to go to school. We’ll FBI our way to her.” He shrugged. “Go to the school’s until either we find her, or at least get her address.”

“And say what?” Dean asked sarcastically. “Can’t exactly say the truth.”

“We’ll just say that she may have information on an ongoing case without realizing it.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, that’s our best bet. Let’s go.”

* * *

When you got up the next morning, you looked around. What would happen to you if your mother didn’t come back? Go into the system? Shaking your head, you went about your morning as if your mother was there. Your mom was all you had. She’d had boyfriends over the years, but nothing stuck.

Grabbing your bag on the way out the door, you decided this was it. This was your last day of school. If your mother wasn’t home when you got back- you’d run away. You had no idea where to, or how to get there, but that was all you could do.


End file.
